


A Very Mr. Han Christmas

by mysticmylifeisamess_enger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/mysticmylifeisamess_enger
Summary: A reupload of my gift to Moon w/ more explicit stuff because, again, they deserve it.





	A Very Mr. Han Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowqueen/gifts).



If someone had told Jumin last Christmas that he’d be spending the next with the love of his life, he wouldn’t have believed them. He truly underestimated the significant difference a year could make, or the crucial role someone could play in it. And he certainly didn’t account for it to be the newest RFA member.

In the last year, you had managed to captivate his heart so wholly, to shake his resolve in a way no one has before. He found comfort in your patience, truly feeling like he could be himself around you. And most importantly, you taught him how to fall in love. You made it okay for him to put his walls down and welcome someone in, to melt the icy exterior he once found solace in. As the year went on, he felt his threads loosen and untangle thanks to you.

And it was times spent alone with you where he truly noticed this change in character. Times when he could hold you close to him and press his lips to the top of your head as you nuzzled into his chest. Times when it felt like your heartbeats were in sync, nothing or no one to disturb the almost hypnotizing rhythm. When it feels like the world slowed down for just the two of you.

This moment was no different than the rest as you two rested on the couch of your shared penthouse, the crackling of the fireplace the only sound in the room as you two watched the snow fall from the windows. The city below was blanketed in white by the fast falling flakes, you finding a certain security in being able to experience it from the warmth of your husband’s arms. The comfortable silence that sat between you two lulled  you into a relaxed and sleepy state.

Jumin, on the other hand, found himself looking at you. Even with how much he had worked the last few weeks— going late into the night and weekends just to have time off for the holidays— he never felt more attentive than in this very moment. Aware of just how truly blissful he felt, his heart swelled from all the thoughts he was having.

The thought of how he never truly spent a Christmas feeling so fulfilled and loved. How truly pure you must have been to have only asked for his time as a gift. How he would do anything you asked of him if it meant he could see that beautiful, jaw-dropping smile of yours. All these thoughts filled him to the brim with adoration for you, making it hard for him to focus on what could possibly be going on outside these walls, not when everything he needed was right there in his arms.

He was so lost in these thoughts that his lips moved on their own, leaving a trail of kisses that started at your temple, down to your cheek, and to the junction between your jawline and neck. He took  in your sweet scent, truly enamored by the way you leaned into it and into him. The way you innocently reached your hand into his hair, urging him to keep going, stirred something in him. And the soft, barely audible sigh that passed your lips as he kissed your neck threw his will out the window.

The sweet, small pecks turned into hot, open-mouthed kisses that lingered on sensitive spots. His hands that held your middle moved lower, tantalizingly slow until they gripped your hips. Your mind was hazy yet focused on his movements, arching your back to feel the evident strain in his pants. The deep groan against your neck only encouraged you to continue teasing, his hips moving in time with your own.

“Mm, Jumin,” you hummed. The hint of desperation in your voice, the gasp that followed, and the way you pressed into him all became too overwhelming as he tightened his grip on you and flipped you over on the couch. His frame right above you, pinning you between his arms and positioning himself against your hips. His gaze wide and studying your face for any sign of discomfort, but he was only met with contented smile that urged him to go on.

His eyes softening once they raked down your form, taking in just how unraveled you were under him. The bright blush on your cheeks and innocent look in your eyes had him smitten, wondering just what he did to deserve such a view. He leaned down to capture your lips in his softly,  moving against you gently, as if he had to be careful or you’d break under him. It had an underlying reverence and passion to it that was solely for you, and he’d only hope that you could feel that.

“Jumin,” you sighed as you pulled away, breath hot against his lips. Even the way you called for him seemed so wholesome. With a quiet, breathless ‘please,’ he knew exactly what you were asking for, pulling away to make haste of ridding the layers between you two. He was always one to take his time in this— admiring how needy you truly could be— but tonight, he was just as desperate as you, wanting to show you just how much he loves and adores you.

For a few second, he stared down at you, mouth agape at how bare you were under him. There was never a time when he’d look at you, notice how vulnerably you let him see every part of yourself, and not be in awe. To him, you exuded grace, especially at intimate times like this. You were perfect and angelic in every way and he wanted to show you the praise you deserve.

He lined his member up to your entrance, burying his face in your neck as he placed small, delicate kisses. You could feel his tip right over your slick folds, teasing you for a second before you felt the head plunge in. You felt your husband shudder against your skin, letting out a low groan in time with your own moan. Slowly, you felt his length reach deeper, inch by tantalizing inch until it was up to it’s hilt. The nice stretch from his girth had you gasping, feeling every little ridge and vein of his cock as he pulled out slowly only to snap his hips forward once again.

He kept a slow rhythm of pulling out almost all the way and thrusting forward for bit, biting his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to slip. The small cry you let out at his movements tested his patience, wanting so desperately to pick up the pace and to just fuck you into the couch already. But he steadied himself, taking a deep breath before pressing light kisses against your neck again.

Hearing you call his name out wantonly, begging him to go faster and to reach deeper, almost lit a fire under him to give you what you needed. To please you with everything he could as he picked up his pace. The feeling of your heat around him was addicting, and the way you convulsed around him made him want more.

His hands moved from your hips to the back of your knees, spreading your legs further apart before he pulled up and off your neck. His eyes trailed down to see your face and how beautifully it contorted in pleasure. You looked ethereal with the thin layer of sweat on your skin, eyes lidded and unfocused but full of lust for the man above you.

There was no one that he dared to get as close to as he did with you. No one that could see him this needy and stripped, and he was comforted to see you do the same. And he thanked whatever brought you into his life in this moment because god, did you feel so good around him. You fit perfectly in his arms and against his body, as if you two could be one.

He leaned back down to capture your lips in his, the gentle press contrasting the brutal pace as he quickened his movements. You tried to meet his own hips, wanting to tip the release you felt building. The small creak under the couch from his relentless thrusting, the sweet nothings he whispered against your lips, and the pants and cries from you filled the room.

Truly nothing mattered right now as you were coming close, feeling the coil in the pit of your stomach tighten. Your hands gripped around his forearms, moving to rake your nails down his back as you writhed in pleasure. His name the only cohesive thought as you practically screamed it, eyes shutting tight and riding out the wave after wave of satisfaction. A few sporadic thrusts and he felt his own release inside you, a long groan escaping as his cum spilled inside you.

He pulled out, slightly quivering at the absence, and found himself captivated with the way your sex glistened from your wetness, his own seed overflowing and mixing with your own. The sight alone made him hard again, dipping his head down to run his tongue along your entrance. He loved being able to taste your sweet fluid mixed with his own bitter one and the way your legs shook while doing so. He pulled away, lips hovering over your inner thigh before placing a few small kisses.

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Han,” he mumbled against your skin before moving back to your core for more.


End file.
